1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery generally, and more particularly, to batteries having an enhanced alignment of separators with positive and negative electrode plates during stacking.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries, which used as sources of electrical power in various technical fields for many industries, due to the versatility of secondary batteries, are used not only as energy sources for mobile electronic devices such as digital cameras, cellular phones, and laptop computers, but have more recently been highlighted as energy sources for hybrid electric vehicles that are being proposed as solutions to air pollution caused by the use of fossil fuels such as in gasoline and diesel fueled internal combustion engines.